


Why does she hurt me?

by Everyheroneedsavillain



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: And lots of comfort, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I hate Juno, I hope you like it, I'm going to hurt the bugboy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Pain, Sad, and I'm going to show it, i might add more later - Freeform, mostly it's just his crappy childhood, we'll see, y'all I'm finally fixing the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyheroneedsavillain/pseuds/Everyheroneedsavillain
Summary: Can I write at all? No. Will that stop me? Also no.I'm gonna try my best at angst. Basically past kid!Beetlejuice will meet the Deetz/Maitland household. Interested? I hope so! I have plans. Hopefully very angsty. Juno's in it, so I'm planning on hurting our favorite half-dead demon!Please read!
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 46
Kudos: 199





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-O! We don't have enough Beetlejuice content on here. And NO kid!Beetlejuice like at all! So here I am. I've toyed with this idea for a while. I'm glad I could start bringing this to life.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started out as a normal day for Maitland/Deetz household..... Well as normal as it could be with a former life-coach obsessed with crystals, a sad business man who was slightly overprotective of his daughter, said daughter who was an adorable goth lesbian bean, two ghosts who loved each other and were basically Lydia's surrogate parents, and a half-dead demon with mood-ring hair.

Everyone was following their daily routine right up until after lunch. When it happened. Beetlejuice and Lydia were alternating between scaring and pranking everyone, and talking/gossiping about anything that came to their minds while giving themselves a spa treatment. Charles had gone to work, showing houses. (To a bickering elderly couple who couldn't agree on anything. He would be home late that night.) Delia was aspiring to do yoga. Again. For the thirtieth time. (And as usual, she would "take a break" to do a "Crystal Cleanse" and not do anymore yoga.) And Adam and Barbara were building a miniature model of the town and painting respectivally. 

"Hey kid, as much as I love hearing about your current crush "September" or something, I gotta do a quick guide. Try not to miss me to much. K?" You see, Beetlejuice had gotten into a bit of trouble after the events of last year. To avoid getting dragged down into the filing office for eternity, he had taken a job offer which allowed him to stay above. As long as he gave the newly dead their totebags and shoved them into the Netherworld. 

"Firstly, her name's Wednesday. Secondly, nah, I'm not going to miss you at all! Maybe I'll finally get some stuff done!" Lydia joked.

"Wow Lyds! I'm so hurt.... how can I bear it? Goodbye cruel world! Maybe I just won't come back ." And with that and a smirk, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and dissapeared. Lydia wasn't worried though. She'd seen his hhair and knew he wasn't truely upset. After all, his hair was still green.

She cleaned up the nail polish that was lying on the ground (avoiding touching anything with her fingernails. She didn't want the black to smudge.) After she was done, Lydia decided to go see what the Maitlands were up to. 

●~TIME SKIP~● 

It had been a few hours since Lydia had gone up to the attic to join the Maitlands when she realized how quiet it was. "Guys? Do you hear anything? Like, at all?" She asked, interrupting Barbaras story on the time she broke a vase, fixed it, and repainted it. (A riviting story. Really!) 

"Now that you mention it...No. I don't." Adam grimaced. Everyone knew it was a very bad thing when Beetlejuice was silent. Especially when he was unsupervised. Take the last time that happened for example. Everyone woke up the opposite gender that day. Except Beetlejuice. "Accidentally". Uh-huh, sure. Honestly, Beetlejuice was like a toddler. Except a three year-old would know not to touch or mess with fire, Beetlejuice!

They all looked at each for a few seconds, before they suddenly ran down stairs. When the three reached the living they saw nothing besides Delia attempting to meditate in the corner. Then out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a glowing green light shine from underneath the doorway to the Netherworld. "Funny," Barbara smiled warily, "I don't remember Beetlejuice saying he was going to the Netherworld." 

"He didn't...." Lydia muttered, still staring at the door. Suddenly, the door started creaking open.....

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting baby BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets their first look at a small Beetlejuice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but today it'll be a short chapter, an introduction to a character, if you will.

As the door creaked open, Delia rushed over to join the rest of the group near the stairs. 

"What's happening?" She yelled, hair wild (which was caused by the wind whipping around the room) "I don't know," Adam yelled back "Maybe Beetlejuice is back?"   
"Beetlejuice?!" Lydia screamed. "If it's you cut it out! You're scaring Delia!" 

Suddenly, the wind stopped, and the door slammed open. The Deetzes and Maitlands all turned towards the the door that opened out into the deathly void. 

There, underneath the doorway stood a little bit. He was dressed in extremely old-fashioned clothing. (By that I mean a tattered white, almost off- white, long-sleeved, button down, collared shirt. Along with a pair of matching dark blue shorts. Ripped knee high socks, and and destroyed shoes.) The small child also had... bone-white hair? And he looked terrified, with wide eyes and a face that was twisted up in a silent scream. As they noticed all of this, the group noticed one more thing...

He was covered in bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about the long wait! Life just got away from me. With school drama, family drama, all that great stuff! Hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon. And sorry that it's so short, I'm actually sick right now, and once again writing this on my mobile. And thank you guys so much for all your comments! All of you are just so nice, and don't worry, I will reply to all of them. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any plot points you want to talk to me about just tell me! I'm open to any ideas you all might have! Thank you for reading this chapter :)


	3. Author's note

Hey guys. I hate these things just as much as you do, but there's a few things you need to know. Unfortunately, I won't be writing for a little while. Not only has my writing muse abandoned me, but a lot of things have happened in my life. Between family and relationship drama, several shows I'm in, and the ever crippling depression and loneliness mentally can't handle focusing om writing write now. I'm really sorry everyone. I promise as soon as I can I'll write again, and I swear to answer all your comments. I've read them and they mean a lot to me. Once again, I'm so sorry.


	4. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the bottom notes!

**Last time:**

_Covered in bruises....._

_  
_

Laurence was used to surprises. Usually bad ones. His mother was one of the of the best at her job, which consisted of coming up with cruel and twisted punishments. One's that were usually inflicted on him. Physical torture, psychological torture, you name it, and it's probably happened to him. Laurence didn't know what he did to deserve it, besides living, which was probably enough for his maternal figure. Was Laurence a little rambunctious? Definitely. But so was every other equivalent to a six-year-old child. 

  


He tried his to be good, did everything his moth- _Juno_ told him to, yet it still was never enough. His back that was a myriad of scars was testament to that. Along with his many bruises, and broken bones, and scrapes, and everything else. Part of those were his fault though. He wasn't good enough, he knew that. and he always showed his emotion. Whether it be through his face or his hair. And his moth- _Juno [Why can't you remember that you idiot??? Is that to hard for your stupid, weak-minded, foolish skull?? I'm ashamed I ever called you my_ son _in the first place. Stop sniveling, you pathetic worm! GET UP!!]_

_  
_

It wasn't supposed to hurt like this, right? 

  


It was late. And Laurence had made a huge mistake. So, rather than face his mothers wrath, he did the only thing he was actually good for. He ran. As far and fast as his legs could carry him, and even further. He could hear his mother's unholy screeches getting closer, filling his heart with terror and dread. He had just started slowing down from exhaustion when he noticed a strange black door a few feet away from him. Laurence didn't know what was on the other side, but anything at all was better then this. And so, with a trembling hand and a tear-streaked face, he pushed open the door....

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Thank you so so so SO much for all your kind comments, I really appreciate them. I know this chapter is really short, but I'm just getting into things and my computer is going to die soon. I'm doing much better, and I hope to start posting weekly. Once again, you guys don't know how much those comments mean to me. I was in a really bad place and you all helped me. Don't forget to kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe!!!! See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Was it good? Was it bad? Trash it? Has potential? Please! Comment and Kudo!!! If you don't, I'll assume the worst and it will crush my already low self-confidence and self-esteem.
> 
> 2 Sidenotes: 1. There are several things in this chapter that need italics, but I'm writing this on my phone, because I'm bored and anxious. And I feel like I have to write. As soon as I'm able I will change the tags and fix things.
> 
> 2\. Shoutout to the cute couple I saw on the beach a few days ago!


End file.
